It's not fair
by Courtneycat
Summary: Courtney and her mom have a fight, she's on her way to Duncan's house, who do you think is standing in the doorway? Suck at summerys, read it pretty please!


''Mom, im going over to Duncan'' i yelled at her ''what, again? But why?'' Okay, here is the reason why she keeps asking stupid questions like that, it's cause she dont like him, or me being with him, she thinks that he is making me a bad person or sutch, agh, she always judge people apon their looks not about their inside and that they might be a nice person, no, that's what is anoying about her, and she is reeeeally over protectiv, i just don't understand why she can't accept people as they are or leaving me alone for five seconds.

''Because were going to watch a movie and im going to sleep over there tonight, and again? The last time i was there was a week ago'' i started to argue with her ''well, i don't think it's a good idea'' she sat down on the kitchen chair ''what! So now i can't visit my own boyfriend'' i threw my hands up in the air ''then go already!" she yelled ''go waist your life on that punk, do whatever you want, i don't care anymore!'' she walked into the living room with me following.

''Fine! I will do that, and he is totally worth it, don't you see it mom, i love him, he is my life'' i was at the edge to cry, but she was not worth it ''your young Courtney! You can't know who your love is at you age!'' that was it.

I stormed out of the my house over to my car and drived off to Duncan's house.

Then i was at his house i knocked at the door, to my suprise his mom opened the door, i wiped away the tears from my face, she just stood there with an surprisingly look.

''Oh Courtney dear, what happened?'' she looked worried.

''I-i just had a fight with my mom... where is Duncan?'' i asked.

''He forgot something at Geoff's house, so he is over there getting it now, why don't you come in and wait for him'' she smiled at me opening the door more.

I sat down on the couch, and Duncan's mom Elisabeth sat down beside me.

''May i ask why you had that fight with your mom?'' She asked with a calm voice.

I stayed quiet, a few minutes later she said ''it's Duncan isnt it?''

I got a lump in my throat just thinking about it. I took the pillow that was beside me, sitting indian style i placed it in my lap, i finally got my word out, but it only turned into a small whisper ''yeah''

We sat in yet another silence, then i suddenly said putting my hands on my face to cover the sadness and tears that was appearing ''my mom just wont accept him, she want me to not be with him, but i can't cause i-i...'' I stopped it was like the time froze including me cause i couldnt get the words out, and especially in front of Duncan's mom ''your in love?'' she finished for me.

I nodded, she sighed, then she took her arms around me and made it a tight hug i hugged her back sobbing into her shoulder ''it's gonna be okay'' she said calming me down then saying ''the same thing happened to me'' it was then my eyes got bright open.

At the same time the door swung open and Duncan was standing in the doorway.

''Did i interupt something?'' his hole face looked like a question mark.

''No'' Elisabeth said ''just a little ladies talk, can't we have that?'' she smiled at him.

''Then why has she been cryi...'' she stopped him right in his sentence ''some things are ment to be secret Duncan, im going to make dinner now'' she made her way to the kitchen as Duncan sat down beside me.

''What was all that about?'' he said putting an arm around me looking more confused than ever ''you heard what your mother said Dunky, some things are ment to be a secret, well not actually the first part, you already know that'' i started to cuddel up to him ''no, seriously, what is it?''

I looked up at him ''that my mother don't want me to be with you'' looking down i took my hand in his, i knew he was pissed at my mom, cause of her not accepting our relationship.

''What was the other thing?'' He said less angrier then i thought he would be.

I took my finger up to his nose and booped it lightlig.

''As i said'' i started ''yeah, yeah.. it's meant to be a secret or whatever'' he responded, putting his hand on my cheek and his fingers laid over my ear starting to lean in closer to my face.

''You know i won't stop loving you, no matter what comes in our way'' i whispered, we were just an inch apart ''me neither Princess'' we leand in to fill the empty space, with our lips we filled it and made it a soft very passionate yet short kiss, cause there was other people in the house, and we wouldnt wanna have to go to far would we. 


End file.
